One Man And His Dog
by Reptileboy
Summary: King Wendell becomes lost in the enchanted forest and faces his own fears as well as the consequences of his actions.


One Man And His Dog  
By  
Michael Kennedy  
  
The thick canopy of Red Riding Hood Forest shielded the forest floor from the spring   
sun. The forest was plunged into near darkness and made it hazardous to those   
travelling through it.  
The peaceful tranquillity of this ancient landmark was shattered by the blare of   
trumpets. The noise of which heralded the arrival of the royal hunting party. This   
particular hunting party was fronted by King Wendell and the trumpets alerting   
everyone that the chase had begun. The barking of the hunting dogs as they sped into   
the distance was followed by the sound of thunder. The hunters led their steeds after   
the dogs as the pace of their chase increased.  
Wendell felt the beat of his heart increase and his body fill with adrenaline.   
The chase invigorated him as he gave all his concentration to the hunt. The trumpets   
soon became a mere hum in the background as Wendell led his trusty horse through   
the forests winding paths.  
Whereas the other members of his party followed their hounds, Wendell   
followed his new companion, Prince. The dog acted as Wendell's guide and was   
leading him deeper into the forest. They had experienced a unique adventure together   
and had formed a bond that meant that Prince was Wendell's close friend.   
Life in the 9 kingdoms had changed significantly since he became king. The   
tale of their adventure had led to their becoming living legends. The courage of which   
they exhibited was fuelling a passionate revival of the spirit of happily ever after.  
Wolf, Tony and Virginia were revered among his people and were acting as   
the catalyst for change. They had provided the kingdoms with a fresh outlook and   
were removing the staleness which had permutated among the land for many decades.   
To Wendell the trio were not just heroes but good trustworthy friends upon which he   
could rely on.  
Wendell's horse galloped through the forest underbrush increasing it lead   
among the group with each powerful stride. This was the moment which Wendell   
savoured most about the hunt. Wendell despised the ceremonial aspects of these   
hunts. Here as he rode he forgot all about the formal lunch that had preceded their   
chase and the lengthy speeches that even he himself was forced to make. These hunts   
were a mixed blessing to Wendell who wanted nothing more than to get out of his   
stuffy palace. Whereas he could escape its confines he could not do so from his role as   
king. This position meant that he would forever be pampered and taken care of by a   
legion of servants.  
As a dog, Wendell had sought to retake his throne and regain his family's   
honour. This decision had on many occasions been rued by himself. Wondering as to   
whether or not he had made the right decision he always concluded he had. To not   
have done so would have meant that he would have effectively allowed the evil queen   
to exact her bloody rule over the kingdom.   
The time that he spent as a dog had taught him humility and respect. This   
resulted in him feeling more confident in himself and his competency as king. The   
encounter between Snow White and himself and Virginia filled him with the belief he   
was worthy enough to become king and continue to legacy of the House of White.   
Now his attention was returned to the chase as the forest became denser and   
required delicate manoeuvring and co-ordination. In front of him, Wendell spotted a   
low lying branch and ducked accordingly. Turning to spy on his trailing party,   
Wendell could clearly see that the riders had not been so lucky in seeing the branch.   
The pack leader slammed into it with force and was thrown from his horse onto the   
harsh forest floor. The rider blocked the trail for the others and they were forced to   
stop to dismount and help the man. Wendell wrestled with whether or not to circle   
back and rejoin, choosing to continue the chase and take the glory.   
Behind Wendell the trumpets blared a signal to indicate that the chase was   
being discontinued. Wendell did not hear them as he was already some distance of   
and was showing no reason to stop. The other members of his hunting party wondered   
where their ruler had gone and they began to fret. They did not enjoy the thought of   
returning without Wendell and began to make chase after him in vain.  
Wendell rode for what seemed like minutes but translated as hours. Coming to   
his senses and the realisation that he had lost his prey, he stopped and waited. After   
much waiting and shouting he found himself in a predicament. Above his head he   
could see that night was creeping upon him. This posed a question as to whether he   
should try and retrace his journey or set up camp. Wisely he chose the latter.  
Slowly he dismounted his horse with the cold feeling of defeat heavy in his   
heart. As Wendell began to establish his base camp his thoughts focused on the   
reaction that was inevitably occurring back at his hunting lodge. Wendell envisioned   
scenes of men organising rescue parties and women fearing his untimely end. Amused   
by his own thoughts, Wendell reviewed his current situation. A very capable person,   
Wendell was trained at an early age to ride horses and as a child had participated in a   
camping excursion. This experience had proved useful but he could also draw on his   
recent adventure for points of reference. Wendell did witness Wolf, Virginia and Tony   
repeatedly establish campsites as they made their way across the kingdoms.   
Firstly he made sure as to tie his horse securely to a sturdy tree branch. He was   
not in the mood for his prize steed to go runabout. It was a pedigree horse given to   
him by Queen Riding Hood for his 16th birthday. Wishing that he would not return   
back to the lodge and have to explain to her that her generous gift had been lost.  
Next he began to spread out and collect suitable dry wood for his fire. The   
spring weather was warm during the daytime then diving into minus temperatures at   
night. He did not want to freeze to death and leave prince orphaned. Prince followed   
Wendell as he gathered the wood and Wendell recognised the dogs look. As a dog   
Wendell experienced the frustration when Tony refused to throw him a stick, feeling   
guilty Wendell removed a twig a threw it into the air. The dog chased intently and was   
kind enough to bring the twig back. Wendell took the twig and placed it among the   
others in a pile that would soon be ignited, if all was successful.   
It was dark and the only source of light around was Wendell's small but cosy   
fire. The moon could barely be viewed through the forest canopy, but Wendell could   
see it occasionally in the cloudless sky. The lack of cloud coverage led Wendell to   
conclude that tonight would be colder than most.   
Wendell rubbed his hand which was scared by small burns. The method of   
producing the fire had proved far more dangerous than had been first expected.   
Wendell stared into the fire with a small sense of pride and accomplishment. The fire   
was a testament to his ingenuity and intelligence.   
The rumbling in Wendell's stomach alerted him that he was indeed hungry. He   
had not eaten for sometime but was glad he had accepted Queen Riding Hood's   
invitation to lunch. Remembering that the side bags on his horse were supposed to   
have been loaded with supplies for such eventuality, Wendell unstrapped them and   
removed them from the horse. Before he opened them he experienced a sickening   
thought, that his servants had forgotten and if so he would be in a severe dilemma.   
Thankfully the servants had attended to their duty and supplied the bags hearthedly.   
Within one of the compartments he located a small grey coloured cotton   
blanket that perked his spirit. In another he found some packed meats and pieces of   
bread. Dinner at least would be somewhat appetising. Wendell's only gripe was that   
no provisions were included for a rider's dog and horse. The horse was fine and was   
able to find food in the form of grass which in plentiful supply around the base of the   
tree. Prince on the other hand would have to share in his Wendell's. This did not   
bother Wendell so much, his hopes for rescue were still high.  
It was now fully dark and Wendell was becoming tired. Laying himself against   
the tree he used the grey blanket to cover himself. Clutching his sandwich and some   
meat for Prince, the two companions forgot about their troubles. Prince moved up   
alongside Wendell and received his food and quickly gobbling it up. Prince stayed by   
his masters side and lay down, his eyes close but his ears alert.   
Wendell silently sat and ate his sandwich thinking about the drama that   
inevitably would be unfolding back at the lodge. In an effort to brighten his   
predicament, he likened his current situation as being on holiday. This freedom was   
what Wendell longed for but knew never could last. Wendell was to destined to be far   
greater than any other man in the kingdom. Destined for responsibilities that would   
break mere men. Destined to make decisions of magnitude affecting one and all. The   
question was if he was capable of being the man he had to be.  
The weight of these responsibilities made Wendell constantly find himself   
unable to feel fully confident in his own decisions. To his servants and the court he   
exuded a calm and stony exterior. It was an irony that he was his own biggest critic.  
Wendell was beginning to feel very tired and was already feeling the ache in   
his muscles, a result of the days riding activities. He checked that his horse was still   
there and of course it was, happily munching on a nearby berry bush. Wendell found   
himself hoping that the horse did not consume all of them as Wendell may soon find   
himself relying on them for his survival.  
The fire crackled, occasionally flickering a spark onto the ground. The sounds   
of animals in the forest made Prince uneasy whereas Wendell found the hooting of a   
nearby owl, strange and unearthly. Above his head, Wendell could see the silver moon   
through the forest canopy. The sky was blanketed in darkness with the occasional   
flickering star breaking through.  
Wendell, while tired, was unable to sleep. His mind was racing and refused to   
let him rest. Wendell would often go to sleep with things on his mind, but not ones as   
unsettling as now. Tonight his sleep would be restless as he Wrestled with his fears.  
The ray of light that saved him from his gloom was the thought of his friends.   
The friendship he had gained with Tony, Virginia and Wolf helped him to feel he had   
some degree of normality. They spoke their minds truthfully, and Wendell valued   
their suggestions and opinions.   
Tony was supplying him with inventions that were helping to feed his people   
and improve their standard of living. It was Wendell's belief that it was a selfish king   
who did not share his spoils with others. Wendell and Tony agreed that they should   
share his inventions with the other kingdoms. It was due to this that Tony had spent   
the last few weeks traversing the other kingdoms, implementing his strange   
contraptions. With Tony away, Wendell felt lonely again, just like before his   
adventure.  
Thankfully the arrival of Virginia and Wolf back to his kingdom had perked   
him up to no end. Virginia was becoming well respected among the royal circles.   
Many had become jealous of her natural beauty and popularity. Wendell's subjects   
revered her as if she was one of the 5 queens. Virginia was overwhelmed by this   
response and tried, to no avail, to rid herself of this adoration. Wendell believed she   
deserved as much, but recognised her obvious uncomfortably that arose from her   
elevated status. However, her forthcoming wedding and her impending pregnancy   
provide ample distraction. After the pain she had experienced, and her personal   
tragedy, she deserved her chance at happiness.   
As for Wolf, he had shown himself to be very knowledgeable about kingdom   
matters. Wendell felt distanced from Wolf, but his bravery and moral courage   
indicated that wolf was a good person. Wendell believed that he could fully trust Wolf   
and in doing so would not be disappointed.  
It was to Wendell's initial surprise that Wolf had questioned his pardon on all   
wolves. Wolf had explained that while wolves could become productive members of   
their kingdoms, they were under constant temptation. It was because of this that there   
were bound to be wolves who would take advantage of his generosity.   
Wendell countered that any wolves who broke the law would be punished   
accordingly. Wendell also promised to review the current stature of law pertaining to   
the imprisonment of wolves.   
Wolf also expressed concern that the attitudes and hatred towards wolves   
would not just fade away. Generations of humans had been brought up to believe or   
had experiences with wolves that were bad.  
Wendell had realised that he could not provide proper insight in creating new   
laws for wolves rights. Wendell asked Wolf to help him develop laws that were just   
and fair. Wendell also asked Wolf to present measures to integrate the two cultures   
into one. Wolf said that to not do so would be betraying his race. Wolf was very clear   
in accepting these responsibilities that he would not be liable for any incidents   
involving the measures. Wendell concurred.  
This initial trepidation was surpassed by their burgeoning friendship. Wolf   
was a great hunter and had accompanied Wendell on many a hunt. It was unlucky that   
he was not here on this particular hunt. Wolf was currently visiting Tony at Virginia's   
behest.  
Wendell recognised his loneliness again, which brought his attention back to   
Prince. Wendell began rubbing the dogs neck, which the dog especially liked. This   
out of all his friends was his most faithful companion.  
After much contemplation, his mind began to slow giving him the chance to   
fall asleep. The intimidating environment no longer a concern, as exhaustion takes   
over. Prince saw his master finally fall asleep and increased his alertness as a result.   
Prince was now his masters eyes and ears, he became Wendell's sole protector.  
Wendell was awoken not by the servants who would usually bring him   
breakfast. Instead the wet tongue of his horse provided him with an early wash. At   
first Wendell thought he was still dreaming, slowly he began to realise that this was   
reality.  
Lifting himself up, his bones ached more than they had done last night. He   
regretted his choice of sleeping area. The base of the tree was no comfortable royal   
mattress, although Wendell did not mind sleeping in the wilderness. Living in the   
palace was making him soft and perhaps this time spent living rough would be   
beneficial.   
Wendell found his legs after stumbling and began to pack up his stuff into the   
sidebags. In the daylight, Wendell could see he had left quite a mess. The content of   
the bags were sprawled around him like little satellites. Wendell knew he had no right   
to leave the forest in such as state and had tremendous respect for the forest.  
Methodically he packed the items carefully back in, yet no matter how well   
and logically he did so, not all the items would fit back in. In order to clear room,   
Wendell placed the blanket over the horses back. With that done he now had ample   
space to pack them in.  
Wendell then contemplated whether or not to have some breakfast. In an effort   
to ration the food supplies he chose not, instead they would get some distance covered   
first. If only he could remember in which direction he had come in.  
It was then something struck him, that he could not believe he had not noticed   
earlier. Prince was no longer to be found. Panic began to spread over him and in vain   
he began shouting his name into the thick forest. When no reply came, Wendell's   
heart sank further.  
Solemnly and silently, Wendell finished packing. Throwing the bags over the   
horse and strapping them up, he mounted the horse. This fool hardy trip had not only   
got them lost but now had also cost him his best friend.   
Wendell began to leave when a bark shot out behind him. Swiftly Wendell   
turned around, and was greeted by Prince, proudly displaying a dead rabbit in his   
jaws.   
Quickly, Wendell dismounted the horse and patted Prince on the head.   
Wendell took the rabbit and looked at it, plump and juicy. Breakfast was on the menu   
after all. Wendell was amazed at Prince's hunting abilities, regretting his decision to   
leave without waiting longer. He had come to close to abandoning his friend and   
hoped Prince was not feeling betrayed as a result. Wendell promised himself to thank   
in some way when they got back home.  
Wendell found that skinning an animal was not as easy as it had looked. He   
counted four cuts on his hand and a bruised ego. The fire had gone out while he was   
asleep, Wendell was now required to gather wood for a second fire. He wondered if   
they should wait until later to eat, his rumbling stomach argued otherwise. Building a   
second fire was done with ease and was a quicker process.   
Wendell skewered the animal with shaven stick. He held above the fire, slowly   
rotating it. The smell of the animal drifted in the air, spreading its sweet fragrance   
across the landscape. Both Wendell and Prince sat staring at the fire and their meal   
with heightened anticipation.  
It was only fair that the cooked meal would be split in Prince's favour. Eating   
the meat, Wendell found that its taste was similar to that of the rabbit dishes made in   
the palace kitchen. Wendell was proud of his new found culinary abilities. They   
finished their meal quickly knowing that it was best to leave early. Before leaving,   
Wendell covered the fire with dirt, thus putting it out.  
Mounting his horse, he led it in the direction he guessed he came from. This   
was not an educated guess but a feeling that compelled him to go that way. Wendell   
hoped that they would stumble upon his hunting part and that they would lead them   
out of the forest.   
Red Riding Hood Forest was a majestic place filled with its own unique   
natural beauty. The two travellers journeyed deeper into its depths. They trotted   
through the foliage, each keeping their eyes and ears alert for signs of rescue or a way   
out.  
Their initial energy left them as hope of rescue seemed to become an elaborate   
dream. Wendell knew that they would eventually find a way out, it was just a matter   
of how quickly that aim could be achieved.  
It was in Wendell's calculation that the sun was directly above them meaning   
it was midday. This was beneficial as it allowed them more time to search before they   
were forced to create a second camp site. Wendell did not mind spending another   
night here, he just knew that he had responsibilities elsewhere and he could not   
neglect them.  
The two travelled for miles and saw no signs of life. Wendell was becoming   
increasingly annoyed with himself for not staying with the group. He scorned himself   
for his brash and selfish actions. His actions went against all the rules he had   
respected for so long. It would be a long time before he went hunting again, well at   
least not without some human company. If not to stop him from leaving the group but   
at least have someone who was not a dog. Wendell held nothing against Prince, only a   
dog cannot respond to questions.  
The sound of running water could faintly be heard nearby and Wendell   
followed the sound. Wendell's horse was tired and had not drank anything since   
yesterday. He would take a break for a while, have some lunch and plan what to do   
next. Wendell also took this time to give himself a wash as he was beginning to smell   
rather foul. Prince also decided to take a bath and sprayed Wendell as he dried himself   
off.   
After having lunch they quickly resumed their search. Hoping to find a way   
out, Wendell followed the rivers course hoping it would lead somewhere. The river   
meandered a lot and Wendell was covering only a small amount of ground. This only   
lent to his frustration further. Yet Wendell made sure to use this time constructively   
and concentrated on royal matters.   
Wendell was currently in negotiations with the other kingdoms about forming   
an alliance that would promote trade amongst towns. The only problem was that the   
distance between towns meant that food stuffs went bad before they reached their   
destination. The answer had come in the form of something Tony recalled had been   
used in his own land.  
The process involved digging massive trenches extending between towns.   
These were then filled with water, creating artificial rivers. Tony said that they were   
called canals and had already given him a rough draft in order for presentation to the   
dignitaries. That presentation was his reason for being here and that was why he was   
so anxious to return.   
Wendell believed that the idea of free trade increased the chances of peace   
among the kingdoms. Wendell also extended this plan to include the troll kingdom. If   
he could get them interested in trade rather than war them perhaps the whole project   
would be worth more. Wendell had decided to present the ideas to the troll's   
separately so the dignitaries would not be afraid to meet.   
If Wendell was going to be remembered for anything, this would be it. Tony   
agreed that a test run was needed first to see if this was viable and proposed the first   
section should be built between Kissing Town and Little Lamb Village. This was   
actually the longest distance between two towns anywhere in the nine kingdoms. The   
reason for this was that both towns resided within Wendell's fourth kingdom. This   
meant that Wendell was solely responsible for its development and interference   
against the project would not occur. This also meant that its failure rested solely on   
Wendell, it was a risk that he was going to take.  
The diplomats back at the lunch had shown some interest in the project. The   
only problem was that they were put of by the scope of the project. It would eat into   
their resources and take a huge labour force to complete. They agreed that the theory   
was sound and that they would commit if Wendell succeeded with his own.   
Wendell was thinking of a way to cut they cost of the development yet had   
come up with nothing. It was as he was riding that it struck him that he could enlist   
the help of the troll's. They were good strong workers and would welcome a   
challenge. Wendell also recognised the fact that the Troll kingdom was impoverished   
and required much development. Wendell would, in exchange for their help, would   
help them work out their problems. Wendell would propose removing the beanstalks   
and return the land to its original fertile farmlands.  
Wendell also began to think that he could use Relish's children to complete   
this. They were weak and Wendell would mould them into rulers. It was a thought   
that could backfire and cause severe problems for not just him but all the kingdoms.   
The trolls were good fighters but were severely outnumbered. They would be easily   
crushed, but Wendell's main concern was for the needless waste of innocent lives.  
Already there were calls amongst the leaders of the other kingdoms to invade   
the troll kingdom as revenge for the massacre at Beantown. Wendell had wrestled   
with his conscience over that, feeling compelled to avenge the citizens of Beantown   
but also to forgive them. Wendell likened the situation the trolls were in to that of a   
cornered animal. The trolls were forced to live in a kingdom that was in ruins. The   
beanstalks were poisoning the land making it terrible to use for agriculture.  
History had remained constant in the nine kingdoms, life repeated itself in   
cycles. Even before the 5 queens had united the kingdoms, monarch's had helped the   
lands prosper, hundreds of years earlier. The queens restored that, but became   
complacent, giving birth to spoilt offspring. These inheritors felt they owned their   
positions, instead of earning them. The new line of kings and queens abused their   
power for their own means, leaving Wendell to question his loyalties. Wendell was   
trying to live up to the precedent set before him. The other rulers were content to sit in   
the shadow of their ancestors.  
Wendell was no longer as popular as he used to be among the royal   
circles. He was seen as a wildcard with radical ideas that were upsetting the balance of   
things. Wendell was feared by the others as his popularity among the people   
increased. They saw him as a threat to their thrones, but refused to join him.   
Wendell accepted that he was hated by some of the royalty, concluding that it   
was worth the struggle. Wendell was working towards the greater good of the people,   
and he would be damned if his was going to be stopped by ignorance. Wendell had   
given himself the challenge to improve peoples lives, and restore the kingdoms to   
their former glory. With his new friends, he knew he this would be achieved.  
While making changes within the others kingdoms was difficult, he was even   
hampered in his own. The problem was that his council were too stuck in their ways.   
His old butler, Giles, had been killed by the trolls. For that he hated the trolls, but   
managed to forgive them for the sake of peace. If peace failed, he would make sure   
his death was revenged.   
Wendell still had difficulty with the council over some of Tony's ideas.   
Truthfully, they were unable to comprehend what was being proposed, and such   
turned them down. Wendell was beginning to run out of ways to get around the   
council. A long term solution was required.  
The loud bark from Prince, alerted Wendell that something was nearby.   
Through a clearing in the bushes, he could clearly see a derelict cottage. Its thatch roof   
was beginning to fall inwards and its windows were either cracked or broken. The   
sense of familiarity overwhelmed Wendell, he had been here before.   
To his utter astonishment and amazement, he realised that this the lost cottage   
of Snow White.  
Wendell could only remember vaguely, as he was at the time, encased in pure   
gold. This was in essence his first time here as himself. He was overjoyed at the   
opportunity to finally visit it. This is were it all began, and he felt himself begin to   
feel both very sad and very happy. The sight of the cottage brought a flood of   
memories into his mind.   
When Wendell was young, Snow White was his role model. She was, in   
Wendell's opinion, the most beautiful woman in all the lands. She was a woman filled   
with magic, who inspired awe and wonder wherever she went. She in confidence and   
wisdom, with a sweet tone, as soft a silk.  
The day Snow White had left, was a day for all. Wendell had felt as though his   
world had collapsed. Snow White was such an integral part of his life, and when she   
left, he felt alone and abandoned. In some ways he resented her for leaving, often   
blaming himself for her leaving. He told himself that she was disappointed with him,   
and that she no longer loved him.  
Thankfully Wendell had nothing but good memories. While none missed   
Snow White as much as he did, they never really saw her as a normal person, like   
Wendell had. He could remember that she would sing to him as he slept. Her soft   
lullaby, acted like troll dust on him.  
The night she left, Wendell cried himself to sleep. He was confused and   
scared, and was unable to go asleep. While that was the first night Snow White was   
gone, it was also the night that Wendell discovered that Snow White was still with   
him.  
Young Wendell was awoken by the sound of singing, yet no one was in his   
room. It was the lullaby that Snow White had sang to him. The voice was   
unmistakably hers, and Wendell knew in his heart, that this was the last time he would   
ever hear it.  
Calling out to her, Wendell was given no response. Repeatedly he called her   
name, more loudly, which brought him to his parents attention. They believed that he   
had experienced a nightmare, explaining to him that Snow White had gone   
somewhere that they could not visit. Wendell did not believe them, but pretend he was   
okay.   
After they left the room, Wendell concluded that Snow White had said   
goodbye, in her own way. Wendell let go and prepared himself for a future without   
her guidance.  
Wendell could not believe his good fortune in finding this lost piece of history.   
Destiny had brought him here for some unknown reason, and he was going to exploit   
it.  
Wendell dismounted his horse, making his towards the cottage. Stopping to   
admire the apple tree, he saw the dark beauty in its fruit. These delicious fruit had   
spawned from the poisoned apple, which had almost denied the kingdoms, their   
greatest ever leader.  
Wendell discovered, for the first time, that Snow White was infallible. Snow   
White had shown herself to contain a weakness, that meant she trusted everyone. This   
had almost cost her, her own life. Instead it only made her stronger, and from that,   
Wendell found a valuable lesson.  
Wendell wished he had an axe, to tear this deceptive tree down. He wanted to   
remove its evil roots from the innocent ground, and burn its branches until it revealed   
its blackened soul.  
Except the more he thought about it, the more the consequences became   
clearer. Ridding the world of this one evil tree would only produce another to take its   
place. The seeds from the tree would sprout a second, just as enticing, just as deadly.  
This reminded Wendell that, although the evil queen was now dead, another   
adversary would soon follow. Wendell would have to prepare himself for the   
possibility of another threat. He himself had shown himself to be complacent, which   
shocked him deeply. Wendell had become short sighted, believing the danger was   
gone, how wrong could he be.  
Pushing the door open, Wendell was covered by a cloud of dust. The cottage   
smelt dusty and was in near darkness. Pillars of light shone through holes in the   
ceiling, adding to the eerie feel of the place. It was difficult to see how this place may   
have once been, lying in disrepair and hidden by time. Even those with great   
imaginations would be stressed to reconstruct this place.   
It was a shame that the cottage had been allowed to fall into such a state of   
dilapidation. Yet Wendell knew that he did not want to ruin this piece of history, by   
turning it into a tourist attraction. It was best to leave it to nature and destiny.  
Wendell began to construct the place, as he believed it used to look, in his   
mind. Snow White would often tell stories of her tome spent living with the dwarves   
to children. At royal gatherings she would gather all the children together and amaze   
them with her tales. Wendell would always look forward to this part of the gatherings   
most of all. Snow White loved children, and the children loved and adored her in   
return.  
Wiping the dust of one of the chairs, he sat down and surveyed the room. It   
was amazing how, just a few short months ago, Virginia, Wolf, Tony and himself, had   
spent the night here. It really put things into perspective, showing just how much   
things had changed.  
Prince was wandering around the house, exploring it in his own unique   
manner. This was his first time here, although he probably could not understand the   
significance of the moment.   
The musty smell of the cottage, assaulted Wendell's senses. It was like he was   
in a total sensory numbness. Hearing Prince bark, he followed his trail upstairs. This   
room was far smaller and took on the appearance of a nursery.  
Wondering what all Prince's barking was for, he clambered across the room.   
Prince was staring out through a hole in the roof, and was barking at an owl. Wendell   
scorned the dog for disturbing the bird, sending him downstairs where he could   
trouble the bird no longer.  
Wendell sat down on one of the tiny beds, hearing its frail frame creak under   
his weight. The miniature bed was surprisingly comfortable, with a heavily padded   
mattress underneath. Sprawling himself across all seven of the beds, he soon found   
himself overcome by tiredness. Trying hard to resist the urge, he pointlessly tried to   
lift himself back up, failing in the process.  
Giving up, he placed a couple of pillows under his head. The last thing he saw   
before he drifted into sleep, was the small pinpoints of light coming through the thatch   
roof.  
In his sleep, Wendell dreamt that he was back in his palace, sitting on his   
throne. Around him servants rushed about carrying boxes. One by one, they stacked   
the boxes in front of Wendell. Soon it was beginning to form a wall, as Wendell could   
see that his servants were going out of the room, and returning with more boxes.  
The wall was stacked up in layers, separating Wendell from the rest of the   
room. To his surprise, this was not bothering him, until he heard their voices. They   
were the voices of his friends, and they called out to him. Their voices ranged from   
despair to laughter, yet Wendell was unable to speak back.  
Frustrated, he kicked the wall with all his strength. The wall did not budge and   
Wendell's anger rose. The voices of his friends increased, and in despair Wendell   
began to weep. Slumping against his throne, he cried. The wall of boxes echoing his   
pain and reflecting it back on himself.  
Looking around for something to use as a ram, he found only his throne.   
Grabbing the chair, it lifted off the ground with ease. Holding it high above his head,   
he flung it with all his rage, at the centre of the wall.   
Like magic the wall collapsed. Behind the clutter of battered boxes, Wendell   
saw Virginia, Wolf and Tony, smiling proudly. That was when he woke up.  
Wendell was still lying on the dwarves beds, with the stain of tears still   
painfully evident on his cheek. The dream had felt all too real, which scared him   
enormously.   
Getting up off the beds, he found Prince sitting at the bed side. The dog stood   
up at the sign of his masters movements. The view outside, through the holes, showed   
that dusk was beginning to settle.  
Wendell was angry at himself for wasting the days travel time, and allowing   
himself to take a nap so easily. His impromptu rest meant that they were stuck here   
tonight. Luckily the cottage was still stocked with some firewood, so Wendell would   
not have to waste time searching for some.  
Outside he tied his horse to a tree, making sure it was some distance from the   
apple tree. The apples were too appetising for a simple horse to resist, and Wendell   
did not want his only means of transport to become poisoned. He unstrapped the side   
bags from the horse and carried them inside.  
The fire he had made was already burning brightly, and Prince lay in front of it,   
warming his golden fur. Wendell took a bottle of water from one of the bags, pulling a   
chair near the fire, he sat and drank. The night was a little warmer than the previous,   
perhaps as the fire was somewhat bigger.  
Most of all Wendell was just glad to be sleeping indoors instead, it seemed   
more civilised and was a lot more comfortable.  
Prince moved to take a position at Wendell's feet, and stared intently at his   
face. This could mean only one thing, Prince was hungry. Well rabbit was not on the   
menu this time, instead Wendell still had a substantial amount of meat left.  
Princes generous gift of a rabbit, had eased their food shortage. Wendell   
guessed that they had a weeks worth of food. After that they would have to hunt for   
food. Wendell toyed with the idea of crafting a bow and some arrows. It would make   
it an easier process, after all, he was an accomplished archer.  
Anyway, he decided that he would use this time to relax, and reflect.  
Finished his meal, Wendell began rummaging around. Hoping to find   
something to pass the time with. He found no books nor game, instead he found a few   
candles and deserted cupboards.   
Wendell returned to his seat and lit a candle nearby. Not that it added more   
light, it just made the place more homely. Feeling a minute chilly, he used the blanket   
from his bags to cover himself.  
As Wendell sat, a memory dislodged itself in his mind. It was a depressing   
memory that constantly haunted him. It was a memory of a time when Wendell had   
stayed in Kissing Town. It was here that Wendell felt he had discovered his true love.  
Her name was Melora, and she was the most beautiful creature in all the   
kingdoms. He had first seen her in the crowd that gathered to greet him. She had   
brown hair down to her shoulders. Her eyes were green and her face a milky pink.  
He was only 17 and she was 16, yet it was not their age that stopped their   
relationship.  
Wendell's minder, Giles had recognised his young masters infatuation for the   
girl. Bluntly he told Wendell that she was of common blood and could never marry   
him, a future king. This was one of the times that Wendell over ruled his friend,   
ignoring his advice.   
At first Melora went with him because he requested it, because he was royalty.   
And as their relationship grew, so did she realise that she too was in love.  
Wendell was only spending a forthnight in the town, yet spent ever moment   
with her. The town was far from lacking in romantic locations, and they made full use   
of them.  
Each day they would begin by walking or riding around the town, closely   
followed by Giles. At night they would eat out under the stars, gazing only at each   
others eyes. It was Wendell's first real experience of happiness since his parents   
deaths. This was also Wendell's first glimpse at paradise.  
As the forthnight neared its end, so did Wendell fear what to do then. He   
wanted to take her with him back to his castle. Here they could marry, and live   
happily ever after.  
That dream was shattered two days before he left. Asking her to come with   
him, she refused. She said that she did not want to leave her family. She also noted   
that he was a prince, and she was just a lowly commoner. They could never connect   
both worlds, no matter how hard they tried. And with that she left, asking him to   
forget about her, which of course he never could.  
A day later, a heartbroken young Wendell left Kissing Town. As he left Giles   
said that it was probably the result of the magic of the town. Wendell did not listen,   
yet the remark hurt him deeply. So he returned back to his palace, alone, as he has   
remained since. Surrounded by shallow royal women, he feared he would never love   
again.  
That memory always resurfaced, bringing with it, his pain. Wendell had   
riches, power and an empty heart. Back in the cottage, Wendell sighed and   
remembered.  
Melora was never forgotten, and Wendell could never look at another woman   
without remembering her. When Wendell was a dog staying in Kissing Town, he   
concentrated on trying to get home. While there he did sometimes wish he would   
meet her, of course he saw no signs of her. Then again he was just a dog and would be   
unable to communicate with her, and if he did, what would he say.  
There were so many things he wanted to tell, most of all how much he had   
loved her. The thought of her rejecting him a second time was too much to bear.   
Perhaps as he so often believed, she had met some one else and was happily married.   
He had often felt like marching back into the town, sweeping her up of her   
feet, and carry her back to his palace. He would be a true prince charming. His   
depressed nature may have sprung from his rejection. Opening himself for others to   
see, he had been hurt, retreating into his shell.  
Prince was asleep, and Wendell felt like doing likewise. Taking the candle and   
blanket with him, he travelled up the small steps. Prince followed quickly, almost   
tripping him up as he rushed past.   
The light of the candle gave of strange shadows that made the room feel   
darker. A gentle breeze was blowing through the holes in the roof, Wendell could   
smell the evergreen trees as he lay down. Admitting that he was scared of the   
shadows, he praised Prince for following him. At least he was not completely alone.   
Dropping onto the beds, he pulled the blanket over himself, as he lay on his back.   
Afraid to extinguish the candle, he did so to rid himself of the frightening shadows. In   
its place were shadows made from the moonlight.  
Wendell lay very tensed up. Prince made the decision to climb up on the beds   
and sleep on his feet. The dog was heavy and caused Wendell's feet to ache almost   
immediately. Even with the pain, he did not have the heart to remove him. Wendell   
just stared at the ceiling, wishing for some human company.   
Then his thoughts converged on him again, in a far more co-ordinated assault.   
The decisions he was expected to make in the next few weeks. Decisions that would   
have massive repercussions. His fear that he was unable to make the correct decisions   
underlied all these thoughts. He wished, above all, that he could live up to his family   
heritage. Snow White was the greatest leader the kingdoms had ever known, far   
greater than the other queen's.   
Wendell ignored his thoughts and went to sleep. The answer to his fears was   
about to manifest itself, in a most unusual manner.  
As he lay sleeping, the sound of singing drifted into the room. It was the most   
beautiful music in the world, music that soothed the soul. Wendell stirred, then   
awoke. At first he felt he was still dreaming, but this was too real to be such.  
The music was unmistakably the lullaby that Snow White had sang to him as a   
child. It had been a long time since he had heard it, but he recognised it immediately.   
Rather than try to find its source, he just lay there and listened. Wendell was not   
saddened by this music, instead it was uplifting and empowering. Fate had given him   
the chance to hear this again and he was not going to disrupt it.   
The music finished after a minute and Wendell drifted back to sleep. The   
lullaby always had that effect on him, and he missed it so much. That night Wendell   
had the most restful sleep in a very long time.  
In the morning Wendell woke up invigorated and full of intent. Destiny had   
brought him to this place, to show him that he was doing good. Most of all he had   
been given the approval by Snow White herself. He knew this , because she always   
sang to him in recognition of his good work. Be that at school or in sport, she always   
rewarded him with the beautiful song.  
Re-affirmed about his direction, he rushed downstairs. Clutching the blanket,   
he stuffed it into one of the bags. Outside he strapped it back on the horse, and untied   
the horse. Mounting the horse, he checked that Prince was with him, and of course he   
was. Taking one last look at the cottage, he was unsure if he would ever see it again.   
Perhaps fate would guide him here again, only time would reveal so.  
Kicking the horse, it launched into a gallop. Prince stayed in pursuit behind as   
Wendell speed of to find home. After a couple of hours, he emerged at the edge of the   
forest. In front of him was the vast expanse of his kingdom. He saw it with new eyes   
now, and new thinking.  
While life may get harder, it would most certainly get a lot more interesting.   
Wendell could not promise his people that all the changes would be good. All he   
could promise was to work his best, and to rule justly. With that, Prince flew off   
across the plain, with Wendell closely following. The future was looking brighter, and   
far more closer.  
  



End file.
